Dr. Weird (comics)
Dr. Weird is a Big Bang Comics character who first appeared in Star-Studded Comics #1 (September 1963). Dr. Weird is a ghost who battles supernatural evil. He was created by Howard Keltner. Publishing history Originally published by the Texas Trio (Larry Herndon, Buddy Saunders and Howard Keltner) from 1963 to 1972, the fanzine Star-Studded Comics spanned 18 issues and featured such characters as Dr. Weird, The Eye, Xal-Kor the Human Cat, Powerman, the Blade, and White Dragon. 1970 saw Dr. Weird gain his own title with stories by George R.R. Martin and Jim Starlin early in their careers. In 1987, Howard Keltner approached publisher Gary Carlson with the idea of reprinting the Martin/Starlin stories. In 1993, Gary Carlson and Edward DeGeorge acquired all rights to Dr. Weird from Howard Keltner and folded him into the Big Bang universe, the only character with a genuine pedigree. Fictional history In the 24th Century, Dr. Rex Ward developed a means of travelling in time. Travelling back to 1940 (on Earth-A, the Silver Age Earth), he was killed, creating the paradox of a man who died before he was born. His spirit continues to fight the forces of evil as Dr. Weird until he catches up to his true time, when he can finally find peace.. The Crisscross Crisis Dr. Weird was the first to notice the collision of Earths A (Silver Age) and B (Golden Age), and plugged the void between them with his ecto-physical self. While the Roundtable of America on Earth-A and the Knights of Justice on Earth-B tried to track down the culprit, Dr. Weird was given the strength to plug the gap by the two equivalents of Ultiman, the two Beacons and the two Blitzes, thus avoiding the threat of an interplanetary collision. When Thunder Girl was left trapped on Earth-A after the Crisis was over, Dr. Weird stated that an attempt to re-open the void would mean total destruction of the two worlds, and gave her an image of Earth-B for her to treasure. Modern Age In the 1990s, Dr. Weird's muscle tone had expanded tenfold, and his eyes had changed from a lifeless white to a dark red. He was able to keep Ultiman in contact with the spirit of the Earth A Beacon after she was killed by The Sub-Human long enough to give them a clue. Powers and abilities Dr. Weird can pass through walls with ease, making himself immaterial and invisible at will. He has a sixth sense that alerts him to the presence of evil. He can teleport anywhere, and his glare can petrify anyone who sees it. He is abnormally strong and can fly. Dr. Weird seems to be able to send visions of himself to other places, and can make contact with any spiritual beings. In issue #12 of the Image Comics series, Dr. Weird used his scientific knowledge of time travel devices to aid the Savage Dragon. Influences Dr. Weird's name seems to be a tribute to Dr. Strange and his origins and powers resemble those of the Spectre, but his creator Howard Keltner cites Mr. Justice, an MLJ Magazines hero from the Golden Age as his inspiration. Bibliography Fanzines *Star-Studded Comics #1, 4-11, 15-16, 18 *Comic Crusader Storybook (1977; one-shot) *Fantastic Exploits #16 (early 1970) *Dr. Weird #1 (Fall 1970) *Dr. Weird #2 (Fall 1971) Caliber Press *Berzerker #3 (August 1993; back up story) *Dr. Weird Special (February 1994; reprints Martin/Starlin stories) *Big Bang Comics #0, 3-4 *Doctor Weird #1-2 Image Comics *Big Bang Comics #1-2, 6, 9, 12, 15, 24, 27 *Your Big Book of Big Bang Comics (March 1998) *Whiz Kids Big Bang Comics *Big Bang Presents #6 (August 2007) October Comics *Dr. Weird (v2) #1-2 Other *Megaton Explosion (June 1987; who's who entry) *Megaton Holiday Special #1 (late 1993) *Heroes vs. Hitler (Hamster Press; Summer 2000) Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Big Bang Comics